


Wishing on the Stars

by BurnishPhoenix



Series: coach x student week 2020 [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Coach/Player Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shooting Stars, Teacher-Student Relationship, coach x student week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: they stay up later than usual but catch a shooting star in returnday 5 of coach x student week - wish
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: coach x student week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954417
Kudos: 1





	Wishing on the Stars

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

Endou sits beside Tsurugi. Their heads are tilted up with eyes on the night sky. Not a cloud was in sight, allowing the moon to shine its light upon them. Silence falls between them with only the sound of crickets in the background.

"If you're worried about the match in a couple of days, you'll do fine."

"I'm not worried about that."

Tsurugi was confident they would win the next match. Sure it was a friendly against a school they already faced, but he heard of their improvements. They may prove troublesome but that would make the match so much more exciting. Still, that wasn't the reason he was kept awake tonight.

"Guess its just one of those nights then, huh?"

"You could say that."

Tsurugi lets out a soft sigh. He brings his knees up to his chest as his gaze never wavers from the sky. The boy sneaks a glance over at the man, catching him looking up with wonder at the sky. He was…curious. What did he see in the stars? It was a question that would bug him for as long as they were out here.

The boy scoots closer to Endou. The cold night air is getting to him and he considers turning in for the night. Just as he's about to lean against Endou, the man lets out a loud gasp and points to the sky.

"Shooting star! Make a wish!"

"That's so childish…"

Tsurugi had just caught sight of it. The start had twinkled in and out of his vision within a second. He's certain that if he were to have blinked, he would have missed it. Part of him thinks he might have imagined it, that is, if it weren't for Endou to have pointed it out.

As childish as it may seem, Tsurugi still makes a silent wish. His eyes shut and he thinks about how he could wish for, well, anything. His mind goes to soccer and how he could use that for his own benefit…or he could use it for someone special to him.

"So, what did you wish for?"

"You're not supposed to say what you wished on these things, right?"

"I thought you said it was childish."

"I did!"

Endou wears a mischievous grin and Tsurugi swears that the man is going to get it out of him one way or another. Instead, he just puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into a hug. He makes the boy rest his head against his chest. He could hear his heartbeat.

"Do you want to know what I wished for?"

"…If this is a way to get me to tell you my wish than no."

"You got me, Kyousuke."

Tsurugi's cheeks flush when his name is uttered. He buries his head against his chest, hoping the man hadn't seen it. The boy braced himself, hoping that he wouldn't use any other tactics to get him to confess.

He wanted to keep this wish- one that involved both of them- just to himself.


End file.
